Especial de Halloween
by Hikari Ichinose
Summary: Byakuran realiza una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar Hallowen pero en ves de terminar en sustos terminó de diferente manera. 2759 y 6918


**Hey chicos les traigo un pequeño** **especial por ser Halloween hecho este mismo día como dije es corto aún así pasen a leerlo. **

* * *

**_Especial de Halloween con los chicos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (YAOI)_**

Tsunayoshi y los demás Vongola fueron invitados al igual que los Varia a la mansión de Byakuran para celebrar la noche de brujas, todos prepararon sus trajes haciéndolos quedar perfectos con ellos y se dirigían a casa de Byakuran.

**Décimo le queda genial su traje** –hablaba Gokudera quien llevaba un disfraz de hombre gato llevaba tenía una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro, sus orejas de gato y sus garras

**Gra-gracias Gokudera-kun –**decía un sonrojado Tsuna quien llevaba un disfraz de hechicero con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro con varios cinturones alrededor de sus caderas y una gran capa proporcionada por natsu y también traía un sobrero y un báculo –**Bueno vallamos a casa de Byakuran tal vez encontremos a los demás en el camino **

**Hey, chicos ¿Vamos juntos a la fiesta? –**decía Yamamoto con disfraz de samurái y consistía en su traje para entrenar con la shigure kintoki quien por cierto llevaba en la mano

**Yamamoto, sí vamos juntos –**dijo el décimo mientras que Gokudera hacía cara de fastidio por tener que ir con el estúpido del beisbol

Al final a quejas y risas los tres llegaron a la dichosa mansión de Byakuran quien se tomaba en serio lo de Halloween ya que parecía ser su casa la mas tenebrosa y vieja sacada de recónditos escritos de terror, se adentraron y pudieron ver que no era así dentro se encontraban los varia y Millefiore y había muchas cosas modernas.

**Bien ya llego el jefe de los Vongola ahora ya puede comenzar la fiesta y tengan cuidado de los pequeños sustos que puedan llevarse –**gritaba con entusiasmo Byakuran al micrófono que tenía en la mano su disfraz era de lobo feroz come bombones

**Miren ahí están Mukuro y Hibari peleando como siempre –**dijo Yamamoto quien fue visto por Squalo quien se lo llevo lejos a alguna parte de la mansión

**Te morderé hasta la muerte –**hablaba Hibari sacando de quien sabe donde sus tonfas y el traía un disfraz de vampiro mientras que Mukuro iba de demonio y blandía su tridente de ilusiones

**Shishishi… que divertido –**mencionó Belphegor con su disfraz de príncipe tomando unos caramelos y comiéndolos seguido de un peli verde con disfraz de mago por fin pudo quitarse su sombrero de rana

**Bel-senpai recuerde que comer muchos dulces le enfermara –**dijo Fran quien por respuesta recibió unos cuchillos en su capa de mago y este tiro los cuchillos empezando la pelea con Belphegor

**Byakuran-san deje de acosarme –**se escuchó la voz de Shouchi quien vestía un traje de sombrerero loco – **Oh, Tsuna-kun hola, diviértanse –**decía con total dificultad ya que era perseguido por Byakuran quien quería comerse a Irie

**Décimo, sígame –**decía Gokudera después de que se encontraran con todos ellos –**aquí está más tranquilo y nadie verá si te robo algunos besos –**dijo sonrojando al castaño y tomando su barbilla para darle un tierno y corto beso

Todos la estaban pasando bien con su pareja, y luego vinieron los arcobalenos pero no llegaron solos trajeron las bebidas todos eran mayores de edad así que podían tomar una que otra cerveza, vodka o tequila pero claro que con cierta medida.

Y así se pusieron a hacer retos de quién tomaba más rápido el tequila con popote y después quedaban todos bajo el poder del alcohol y unos tirados otros comiéndose a su pareja muchos cuartos ya habían sido cerrados con el botón del amor y otros todavía quedaban sobrios.

Quedaron Gokudera, Tsunayoshi, Hibari, Mukuro, el más o menos sobrio de Byakuran, Shouchi, Viper y Reborn; luego Byakuran propuso jugar botella se termino lo que quedaba de una cerveza y se colocaron alrededor de la mesa y Hibari fue el primero en darle vuelta quedando como resultado que besará a Mukuro.

**Tienes… hip que besar hip… a Mukuro –**decía Byakuran cortamente debido al alcohol en exceso que había tomado

**Hn, no me lo tienes que decir –**dijo Hibari quien se acerco a Mukuro peligrosamente y se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un salvaje beso lleno de pasión y aunque no querían se separaron por necesidad del bendito oxigeno

**Kufufu~ que genial beso –**dijo Mukuro en tono burlón mirando con perversidad a Hibari quien solo bufó y continuaron el juego

Viper y Reborn se habían ido les daba pereza ponerse a jugar con los jóvenes y desaparecieron cada uno por su lado, el siguiente en darle vuelta a la botella fue Shouchi dando como resultado que Byakuran besará a Gokudera.

Estos se dieron un beso un poco largo lo cual hizo enojar a Shouchi y entristeció un poco a Tsuna pero no lo demostró al 100%, al fin terminaron su beso; fue el turno de Mukuro para girar la botella, dio como resultado el que Tsuna besará a Hibari, Tsunayoshi se acerco con algo de temor a los labios de Hibari y los unió en un beso corto cuando este dejaba sus labios, Hibari los volvió a atrapar alargando el beso y dejando sin aire al castaño, cosa que enojo al peli plateado.

Byakuran siguió y obtuvo que Shouchi lo besara y este se acerco al peliblanco y a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia el mayor tomo sus labios con pasión y duraron así unos minutos bajo la mirada de todos los presentes en el juego, se separaron y continuaron.

Hibari y Mukuro desaparecieron en las escaleras, no le prestaron atención y siguió el turno de Gokudera, su resultado fue bueno pues le toco besar a su novio Tsuna, se acero a este y lo besó con pasión y amor duraron varios minutos separados por el oxigeno que les hacía falta.

Terminaron su beso pasional y cayeron en cuenta que Byakuran y Shouchi se habían ido pero no les costó trabajo adivinar a donde pues era obvio que irían al cuarto principal de Byakuran y ellos no se quedarían atrás fueron en busca de un cuarto para ellos y lo encontraron en la segunda planta de la mansión.

**No puedo creer lo que vamos a hacer –**decía Tsunayoshi completamente colorado

**Tsuna no tienes que estar así, es una pequeña travesura de halloween –**dijo Gokudera guiñándole un ojo a Tsuna quien enrojeció totalmente

**E-está bien –**contestó aún rojo

Entraron en la habitación, era muy bonita las paredes eran azul cielo con morado, había una cama grande con sabanas lilas y tenía una terraza grande que daba vista al lago de Namimori y se quedaron viendo la terraza que era iluminada por la luz de luna, salieron a la terraza a ver la luna y esta brillaba hermosa en el alto cielo así comenzaron o terminaron su noche de brujas llena de pasión.

Gokudera y Tsuna estuvieron gran rato haciendo el amor en su habitación al igual que Mukuro y Hibari y de igual forma estaban Squalo y Yamamoto, Belphegor y Fran, también y obviamente estaban Byakuran y Shouchi y otra gente de Millefiore y los que se colaron a la fiesta también.

Al día siguiente…

Muchos comenzaban el día con lo peor del mundo RESACA, así que unos estaban que les explotaba la cabeza, otros se encontraban con el temor de las… pendejadas que hicieron por culpa del alcohol esperando que no les pasará nada y otros simplemente estaban felices por distintas razones como que superaron la resaca o que despertaron vivitos y otros felices por haberla pasado bien con sus parejas durante la noche.

Así poco a poco se fueron yendo de la mansión, y los vongola algunos ya se habían ido como Kyoya, Mukuro o Takeshi, pero se quedaron Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, apareció lambo sacando de quicio a Gokudera y estaban las Cerevello de la familia Millefiore limpiando el desastre de su amo.

Todos se la pasaron bien aun con las repercusiones que hubo todos estaban felices por haber tenido un muy feliz halloween brindado por Byakuran y sus loqueras de siempre.

**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

**Eso fue todo del Especial de Halloween diviértanse, coman dulces y hagan travesuras :3 y tengan cuidado de que el muerto no les jale la pata en la noche . a mí me decían eso de pequeña XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo. Recuerden no mucho alcohol o habrá resaca (?).**

**_Nos vemos!_ **


End file.
